1. Field
The present specification generally relates to apparatuses and methods for making glass ribbons, and more specifically, to apparatuses and methods for making glass ribbons with edge directors and replaceable heating cartridges that direct heat to the edge directors and thermally shield the edge directors from a plurality of edge rollers.
2. Technical Background
Glass forming apparatuses are commonly used to form various glass products such as glass sheets used for LCD displays and the like. These glass sheets may be manufactured by downwardly flowing molten glass over a forming wedge to form a continuous glass ribbon. Edge directors are frequently provided at opposed ends of the forming wedge to help achieve a desired glass ribbon width and edge characteristics. However, these edge directors may also act as heat sinks leading to the devitrification of molten glass in proximity to the edge directors. Such devitrification may cause defects in the glass ribbon which, in turn, may lead to manufacturing losses and increased production costs.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and systems for forming glass ribbons which mitigate devitrification of the glass proximate to the edge directors.